Changing views
by Mayla-Tanis
Summary: After the end of his fifth year Harry recieves a letter from beyond the grave that changes his way of thinking and later end up at 4 Grimmuld place HPDM RLLM a bit of Dumbledore bashing. Please review
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: We don't own this if we did do you think we'd be on this site

By the way two people are writing this so if it is disjointed don't worry

Sincerely VampiricSheWolf and XothShadowfire

On My Own

Chapter 1

It was the summer after fifth year and Harry Potter was sitting in his room at Number 4 Privet Drive as always. Of course the Dursley's wouldn't let him out of the house he was a "freak". They were so afraid that their poor reputation would be ruined if we he went out and met people.

So it was just an ordinary night for Harry sitting in his room twiddling his thumbs, or at least he thought it was ordinary. That was until he saw an unfamiliar owl flying toward his bedroom window.

The owl look pretty set on his destination so Harry let him in. When the owl gave Harry the letter he started in surprise at the name printed on the parchment. He opened it slowly wary of what may lay inside.

Hey Harry,

Well if your getting this letter I've gone and done something stupid probably ending up six feet under or just an empty corpse without a soul. Just wanted to tell you a couple of important things important being the keyword.

Let me put it this way Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard of all time is a senile old manipulative fool who has had too many lemon drops. Basically what I'm trying to say is the simple fact that you need to quit following the old codger around and take control of you own destiny.

He see's you as only a tool a thing to win this war so he doesn't have to get his pretty old wrinkled hands dirty. So start making your own choices be your own person you'll be much better off and happier if I do say so myself. One thing about prophesies Harry they don't have to come to pass their not the rule just the guideline but if you get the chance would you knock in old Lord Moldywarts face for me.

I've sent a shrunken trunk along with this letter inside are materials and space to help you train but do so at your own pace if you don't I'll come back to haunt you because you'll be insane Ha ha. The trunk is warded so no magic done inside can be detected use it well.

You can have the house or you can just burn it but make sure nobody you like is inside and don't let the order use it anymore unless you take over. Thing about the order the only thing you will have to do to become leader is to have the animagus form of a phoenix. Good luck.

Take care of yourself Harry,

Sirius A.K.A. Padfoot

Oh I forgot to unshrink the trunk say 'get bigger' and to open it say 'lit your lid' and to reshrink it say 'turn back into a shrimp" now I can say Goodbye

Harry stared in amazement at the oddest letter he'd ever received in his life. Ok no Dumbledore got it that ones not hard to follow he is an annoying old fool and does manipulate me a lot. Trunk trunk trunk trunk ah there it is Harry thought as he searched through the envelope.

Now how do I unshrink it he thought then looked at the letter oh yea "get bigger" he said and watched the trunk grow before his eyes. Now to open it he thought lets see he looked at the letter again and shook his head at the odd password "ok then lift your lid." The lid popped open and Harry stepped inside.

Harry was surprised when he was standing in the middle of a big room with six doors leading off of it. "Wow I've got a house," he said to himself and the trunk at large. "I could move out nah better stay here its safe not that many people would expect me to live in a trunk. Harry Potter the boy who lived in a trunk"

Suddenly an image of Sirius's head popped into the center of the room. Harry jumped back "Ahhhhhhhhhhh." Then the head began to speak "Hey Harry sorry if I scared you but I left a few things in my letter. For one ever day you spend inside this wonderful trunk is only one hour outside. Cool huh and also I forgot to relationship advice. If you swing for girl they love flowers and chocolate especially that time of the month. If you swing for the guys well I have no idea what they like because I was straight but you can always ask Remus. Goodbye now." And the head disappeared.

Harry stood there looking confused then suddenly mumbled, "So Remus is gay hmm interesting wonder who he likes." Harry then looked around the trunk again "I like this trunk now to see what's behind door number one."

He opened the door to find living quarters complete with a huge four poster bed, a kitchen with everything included, a bathroom with a gigantic bathtub, a sitting room, and the best of all when he checked the refrigerator and pantry he found they restocked themselves. He wouldn't ever have to leave if he didn't want to.

He then went on to explore the rest of the trunk he found a potions lab, a library, a dueling chamber, a gym complete with equipment, and guest quarters just like his except his had a bigger bathtub and bed. Harry stood there for a moment deciding what do first he finally decided to take a bath in the biggest tub he had ever seen.


	2. HOT

Disclaimer: same as the one on the first chap.

Own my own

Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Harry had climbed into that trunk at least outside inside he had been there for 336 days and had put the trunk to a lot of use.

During his stay his Uncles house had been demolished by a death eater attack and now the order were frantically searching through the rubble for any signs of Harry or his family.

Harry decided it was about time he came out of the trunk but when he went to lift the lid it wouldn't open. He figured that somehow the trunk had been turned upside down and now he was stuck. So he did the only thing he could think of he began beating his fist against the sides and yelling at the top of his lungs.

Outside Remus who was scouring the rubble heard faint cries of "let me out of here" Confused he searched for the area where the sound was coming from to find only a trunk turned upside down and rocking back and forth.

He righted the trunk and looked at it warily wondering what was inside but he didn't have to wait long for as he looked at it the lid popped open and yell of "ah ha" split the air. Remus jumped back and called over Snape incase things got out of hand.

The person who was inside the trunk climbed out. He stood about 6'2 with shoulder length black hair he was muscular but looked like he hadn't seen the sun in awhile. Then Remus noticed the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead and bright green eyes. "Hi Remus" said the man and Remus could only stutter "H-Harry"

Snape looked incredulous his eyes wide and he said "Potter" Harry had to laugh at that one "Of course not it's the bogy man Severus" Snape glared at him "watch yourself Potter" Harry just smiled.

Remus looked at Harry strangely "what were you doing in a trunk?" Harry smiled "oh well it's not really a trunk it's more like a big house. Sirius gave it too me". All Remus could manage was a simple "Oh"

"Remus" said Harry " I really need to get back to Grimmauld place I have something to tell Albus."

"Albus?" asked Remus and Harry merely nodded as he grabbed the trunk and whispered, "turn back into a shrimp" shrinking it and putting it in his pocket. He looked at Remus "how about we apparate?"

"Harry you don't know how to apparate your to young" Harry rolled his eyes at Remus "tell you what you go ahead and if I'm not there within two minutes you can come back and get me" "Alright" said Remus and disappeared with a pop. One minute later he heard a light pop and there stood Harry right beside him with an 'I told you so' look on his face.

The two walked into number 12 together to be faced with an anxious looking Albus Dumbledore who upon seeing Harry exclaimed "Remus who is that and why aren't you looking for Harry" Remus pointed to the young man beside him "this is Harry"

"Oh well thank goodness your alive Harry," said Dumbledore slightly confused Harry smiled at him then said "Albus we need to talk". Dumbledore looked at Harry in shock from the young man using his first name before asking "what about Harry"

"I think its time you let someone else head the order someone who has the actual qualifications besides you deserve a vacation from fighting evil don't you think" Said Harry.

Albus frowned "but I know of no one who can transform into a phoenix Harry so no one has the actual qualifications as you put it." Harry looked mildly put out "you have no faith in me do you Albus?" he questioned then smirked as he transformed into a black phoenix a shadow phoenix. Dumbledore looked shocked "well then Harry I guess I will step down good luck I'm going to Bora Bora." And with that Dumbledore was gone and Harry changed back to find a rather stunned Remus.

Harry just smiled and waved a hand in front of Remus's face "hey Remus wake up I need to ask you something" Remus snapped out of it with a start "what's that Harry"

Harry looked at him "well I need to know something what do guys like Remus I mean I know girls like flowers but what do guys like?"

Remus stood there for a moment then it dawned on him "oh you um like males and I take it Sirius told you about me somehow. Well Harry guys like well actually it depends on the guy. Some are like women and like the candy and flowers and some like to have a nice butterbeer." Harry nodded "oh ok thanks Remus"

Remus smiled "sure anytime oh Harry I have to tell you something we have some uh guest here"

"What kind of guest" asked Harry curiously? "The kind you wouldn't expect to be here," said Remus nervously "you see Harry LuciousMalfoyandDracoMalfoyaregoodandtheyarestayinghere." Harry looked confused "come again"

Remus took a deep breath "I said that Lucious Malfoy and Draco Malfoy are good and they are staying here" he finished with a wince waiting for Harry to explode. Harry nodded "oh well that's nice Remus"

Remus was surprised and decided to tell Harry the rest "well Harry you see Lucious and I are also in a relationship." Harry smiled and clapped hands "oh how great for you Remus I'll be sure to congratulate Lucious too." "I'm glad you're handling this so well Harry," said Remus rather shocked.

Harry looked at Remus "well you see Remus I've always secretly thought that Draco was hot" with that Remus's mouth officially hit the ground. "Well then lets go tell them you're here," said Remus leading Harry to the sitting room.

There sat Lucious and Draco playing a game of chess Draco protesting loudly "your cheating again dad I saw you, you were cheating" he accused Lucious who scoffed "ha I did no such thing you just can't play" "Liar liar pants on fire" said Draco childishly causing Harry to laugh announcing the other twos presence in the room.

Lucious looked up "Oh Remus love your back" while across from him Draco stared in awe at the hot guy standing before him. "What's what's your name?" he asked. The man standing beside Remus grinned "who me oh I'm Harry Potter pleased to meet you" he snickered.

"P-Potter" stuttered Draco "when did you get so hot" Harry blushed "oh well that's a secret Draco I can't tell you sorry." "Oh I'm not really about" admitted Draco "you still look hot".


End file.
